An in cell touch display device and an on cell touch display device are two common touch display devices. A touch sensor structure of the in cell touch display device is arranged within a display panel, and a touch sensor structure of the on cell touch display device is arranged outside the display panel and arranged on a substrate which the display panel comprises.
Currently, a touch sensor structure in the touch display device is obtained by forming one or two conductive thin films on the substrate and performing patterning processing on the one or two conductive thin films.